1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to saw apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved miter saw apparatus wherein the same is arranged for the cutting of a workpiece directed along a fence relative to a rotary saw blade.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various commercially available saws to include "chop saws", as well as various miter box arrangements are available throughout the prior art. Such saw structure is exemplified in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,874,025 to Cleveland wherein a utility stand includes a centrally oriented recess relative to wing structure to permit the mounting of a saw medially of the wing structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,233 to Brundage, et al. sets forth a compound miter saw that is pivotally mounted relative to an underlying saw table.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,265,154 to Batson sets forth a miter saw fence mounted relative to a rotary saw structure.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved miter saw apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.